


What's In A Name?

by Pegaz03



Series: The Fearful Passage of Their Death-mark'd Love [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Not really a relationship yet - Freeform, it will get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegaz03/pseuds/Pegaz03
Summary: “What's in a name? that which we call a roseBy any other name would smell as sweet.”Juliet, Romeo and Juliet by William ShakespeareHad this demon been normal, that should have killed him, she knew that. So why the hell was it still standing, looking shocked as it raised a hand to it head, feeling where her bullet went through. It peered at her curiously, taking in the shotgun in her hands, her blonde hair- held back in a ponytail, but still very noticeable- her coat and her shirt and jeans. She glared back, feeling a defiance. This demon could try to tear her to shreds, it wouldn’t matter, she’d show it who was boss.“Why did you shoot me?” It asked, the first time she had ever really heard a demon speak. Sure, she’d heard grunts and cries and whatever other sounds a demon might make when fighting, but never had she really heard one speak. Yet, it was curious why she shot it? Was it unaware of what it was? Unlikely, it was probably just acting.“You’re a demon,” She growled, “My job is to kill the likes of you.” The response was more than such a creature deserved, but there was something curious about it. It was unlike any demon she had met before.





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Sparda and Eva meeting okay?  
> I'm going to try to draw something for every chapter.  
> https://pegaz03sart.tumblr.com/image/184463533196

_“_ _What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet.”_

Juliet, _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare

 

            A cool breeze rushed by, bringing a chill to her skin. It was dark, the sky clouded, blocking out all light from the moon or the stars. Late at night like this, one would be wise not to wander about, certainly not alone. One might ask then, why she walked the path between to buildings, the walls covered in dirt and grime, years of neglect showing. She seemed a perfect target for anyone. A young, unsuspecting woman with no protection, walking the streets of the most shady part of town alone, at a time of night where nary a soul was about.

            Of course, she was far from defenseless. Certainly, to the naked eye she may seem so, but hidden beneath the coat she wore, with its plain black color, were weapons. Strapped across her back was a shotgun and hidden in her belt and were several knives and a pistol. With her lessons from her grandmother, she was far more dangerous than most would think.

            Besides, she was here for a reason. Her father had called her foolish when she declared her job, her mother wept, and somewhere, wherever one goes when they die, she was certain that her grandmother beamed with pride. She was no ordinary woman, she was a demon hunter, one who would not shrink from a challenge or her job. She feared no demon. The demons should fear her.

            She kept walking at an even pace, though inside her heart thumped slightly faster. This was not supposed to be an easy job, her client guaranteed her such. Yet it was about time to pay bills and she needed the money to make ends meet. So that was how she had gotten there. As she kept walking, such a strange feeling over came her. Perhaps it was nerves- they still got to her sometimes- or perhaps it was something else.

            The alley was dark, but she could tell that it opened up just ahead of her. Perfect, if she was going to find demons here, that was where she was certain she would. She kept walking at the same pace- no reason to be in any hurry the demons weren’t going anywhere. She wondered what demons there might be… There were certain ones that were _far_ more entertaining to fight than others. Hopefully no Death Scissors, _those_ were such a pain to deal with. Not to mention she probably didn’t have the ammo to deal with them either. Maybe it’d be best this time to rely on her knives, she really didn’t have a lot of ammo right now- for either her pistol and her shotgun.

                She was snapped out of her thoughts as she neared the entrance of the opening when she heard the sounds of fighting. Who else would be fighting demons out here, at this time of night? Actually, who else would be fighting demons at all? She threw herself against the wall, pulling her shotgun out, quietly checking if it was loaded. With a satisfied smile- small as it may have been- she crept forward. Peeking out from the wall, her eyes focused in on the fighting in front of her. It was demon versus demon, one taking on many.

                Why would a demon be fighting so many other demons? Perhaps it was just some disagreement… Regardless, she had a job to do, and she was most certainly going to do it. But why not let these demons fight each other- it’s less work for her, less ammo wasted- then she could swoop in and take out whatever was left.

                The plan seemed to work, with enough patience, there was now only one demon left- the one that had been fighting all the others, she noted. The demon looked around, most likely checking for any other demons. She held her breath as its eyes turned to where she was standing. Her hair most likely gave her away, being a blonde. So sucking in a deep breath, she moved from her spot, and she fired her shotgun, nailing the demon in the head.

                Had this demon been normal, that should have killed him, she knew that. So why the hell was it still standing, looking shocked as it raised a hand to it head, feeling where her bullet went through. It peered at her curiously, taking in the shotgun in her hands, her blonde hair- held back in a ponytail, but still very noticeable- her coat and her shirt and jeans. She glared back, feeling a defiance. This demon could try to tear her to shreds, it wouldn’t matter, she’d show it who was boss.

                **“Why did you shoot me?”** It asked, the first time she had ever really heard a demon speak. Sure, she’d heard grunts and cries and whatever other sounds a demon might make when fighting, but never had she really heard one speak. Yet, it was curious why she shot it? Was it unaware of what it was? Unlikely, it was probably just acting.

                “You’re a demon,” She growled, “My job is to kill the likes of you.” The response was more than such a creature deserved, but there was something curious about it. It was unlike any demon she had met before.

                **“Ah, but perhaps you are unaware, I am unlike other demons,”** It bent down, trying to reach eye level with her. In response, she cocked her shotgun, ready to shoot him again if she must. The demon had horns that curled forward to it’s neck, wings that were down at its back- looking from this angle more like a cape than wings- and a sword, which it had used earlier to kill the other demons.

                “Oh really?” She asked, not dialing down her sass, “I haven’t met a demon that’s different from all the others, I call your bluff.”

                The demon chuckled, raising it’s hands as it stood up. **”Perhaps it is just how we are speaking,”** as it spoke, it began to emit a light, shrinking in size. Soon enough, before her stood a human man, with white hair that had been slicked back and icy blue eyes. He wore purple. Purple coat- that trailed behind him as he walked toward her- purple vest beneath that and purple pants. The only thing that wasn’t purple, it seemed, were the gloves he wore, the cravat that rested on his neck, and the golden monocle which sat on his face, over his left eye.

                She glared at him, though a part of her was totally willing to admit this demon had a ridiculous sense of style. She kept her shotgun level with his head, not once wavering. ”So you can look like a human,” she said, “Doesn’t make me want to shoot you any less.”

                With his hands still raised, the man- no, he was a demon- gave her a curious look. “I truly mean you no harm, milady. I am not like other demons.” He spoke like a human, he looked like a human, but she knew he wasn’t a human. Sure, his voice- no longer distorted in the way that demons’ voices were- was so soothing, making her want to drop her arms and collapse to the floor relaxed- it was like honey. And sure, this human form of his was actually kind of handsome-

                _No!_ She cried in her head, adjusting her aim so that it no longer wavered, _That is a demon! There is nothing good about those!_

                The demon shook its head, “Please, milady, let us be civil about this. Perhaps let’s introduce ourselves.”

                When he saw it was clear that she was not going to lower her shotgun, it sighed then proceeded with it’s introduction, “I am Sparda, a pleasure to meet you milady.”

                _Sparda?_ Where had she heard that name before…? A flash to stories her grandmother used to tell her. The ones that caused her to want to hunt demons in the first place. Even the stories they told in her home. But none of them could tell her where she’d heard it.

                “Sparda?” She asked, her shotgun lowering ever so slightly, “I see…”

                He chuckled, “And you, milady? What is your name?”

                Her shotgun lowered, accepting that he probably wasn’t going to harm her, “I… Uh- I’m Eva,” She introduced, too hesitant to put her shotgun away, but too embarrassed to keep it up. “I’m uh- sorry about shooting you…?”

                He chuckled, approaching closer, “No harm done, Lady Eva, you clearly just thought I was another demon who would wish to harm you.” God, why was he so tall? She had to crane her neck slightly to meet eye to eye with him.

                “Ah… Yeah…” For all she was able to do- killing demons, arguing with her parents over her career path, making a mean blueberry pie- this was no scenario Eva would have been able to prepare for in all her life. Before her stood a demon, one who _didn’t_ want to kill or maim her. He was charming, the intrusive thoughts of earlier returning to her mind. He really _was_ handsome…

                Eva shook her head, earning her a concerned look from Sparda. “Is everything alright Lady Eva?” Why was he so polite to her? Why hadn’t he already left?

                “I’m… I’m fine,” She smiled, “I just figured I should be getting home.”

                Sparda practically lit up, “Than allow me to escort you, Lady Eva!” He was oddly excited by such a thought. Why would he want to escort her home? Eva’s mind was too tired to think too hard about this. She just wanted to sleep, so she accepted his outstretched arm and soon the two were walking away, arms linked. It was strange, she was letting a demon take her home.

                “If you don’t mind me asking, Lady Eva, why were you out here in the first place, with a shotgun no less?”

                “Huh?” Eva drowsily shook her head, trying to keep herself awake. “I was out on a job. I’m a demon hunter, but I think you dealt with the demons I was supposed to kill.”

                Sparda seemed somewhat shocked, from the fact she was a demons hunter or something else Eva wasn’t sure. “You’re a demon hunter?”

                Eva laughed, “Yes. What? Are you surprised?” They stopped walking since she had pulled away to place her hands on her hips. “I may be a woman, but that doesn’t mean I can’t kick butt.”

                “That’s not it at all!” He defended, though she had her suspicions that he was lying. They continued walking, Sparda following just a bit behind Eva. “If you treat every demon like you did me, then I’m certain you’re amazing at your job.”

                “H-hey! I said I was sorry!”

                “Of course, and your apology is accepted, milady.” Sparda chuckled. There was something about him that made Eva wish he’d stick around after tonight. Even though she knew that was ridiculous. Why would anyone want to see her again after she’d shot them?

                Still, it was a nice thought. She certainly didn’t expect to be escorted home by a demon when she left her apartment earlier that night. Speaking of night, as she peered up to the sky, she noticed that it was no longer dark and cloudy. Though it was still dark- it was nighttime after all- now twinkling in the sky were millions of stars accompanied by the moon, with it’s pale light reaching to the corners of the city.

                Was it foolish of her to think that she felt safe with him around?


End file.
